Remembering Steve x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: sad sad sad story with a good ending! reader has amnesia and steve tries to help them remember. please comment and enjoy! :3


You awoke in a hospital bed, blank white bed clothes covered your body. You could hear the sound of the multiple machines you were hooked up to next to your bed. You turned your head side to side to find a television hung on the wall, a bedside table with multiple cards 'get well' cards, and a dresser with flowers and balloons on the top of it. Across from the end of your bed were three waiting chairs. But the strange thing was...you didn't know how you got here.

Soon, a very friendly looking nurse walked into your room. She was looking over a chart, (you assumed it was yours), and she looked at you.

"Oh hi, darlin'! You're finally awake," she had a Texan accent. "Oh dear me, I should be askin' the right questions. Do ya know what your name is, miss?" Come to think of it, you didn't. What was wrong with you? You should know your own name...

"I'll take your silence as a no. Well, my name is Rhonda. I'm your nurse." She sat on the end of your bed. She flipped through your chart once again.

"Hi Rhonda." You sat up and smiled a little.

"You are in the Sacred Grace hospital in Manhattan, New York. You were in a horrible car accident about two months ago." She looked at you sympathetically.

"W-was I in a coma the entire time?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so..." She turned her gaze.

"W-what happened t-to me?"

"Hon, do ya really wanna know just yet? You only just woke up..."

"Yeah. I'm sure." You were prepared for the worst. She rested her hands in her lap.

"You were driving with a friend, and a drunk man driving a large flatbed truck appeared. He rammed right into your side of the car. Your friend had a few broken ribs and some decent sized bruises and cuts but...you had cracked your skull pretty badly and suffered massive internal bleeding. We got you into emergency surgery and you bleed out. We barely saved you. But once we got you out of surgery, you slipped into a coma. And the reason you can't remember anything is because you have amnesia." Your eyes widened and widened more and more throughout the entire time she was talking. She put her hand on your hand, in order to comfort you.

"...Are you okay after hearing that?" she rubbed your hand. You looked up at her.

"Do...do _you_ know what my name is?" You looked at her hopefully.

"Yes. Your name is (first name) (middle name) (last name)."

"...that's a nice name." You said with a very weak smile.

"Yes. Yes, it is." she returned the smile.

"Your friend is waitin' in the waitin' room for ya. Would ya like to see him?" your friend was a him...

"Yes please." She smiled once again and left the room. You were excited and scared to see your friend. What would it be like? Would you remember everything if you saw his face?

As you thought about this, Rhonda and a man came walking into your room.

He was quite handsome. He had combed blond hair, wonderful blue eyes (even though they were slightly red. Was he crying?...) and was very tall and muscular. God, you wished you remembered who he was...

He dashed to your side and sat next to your legs. He held your hands in his large, warm ones.

"I'll give y'all some time to talk." Rhonda smiled and exited the room.

"Hi, (name)..." he smiled

"Hello. What's your name?" He kind of looked like he was going to burst into tears once again at that question. But he reluctantly answered your question.

"My name is Steve Rogers, or Captain America." Your eyes widened at this news. You knew Captain _freaking _America!

"We work together at S.H.E.I.L.D. We're best friends..." He looked down. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked around.

You lean over and wrap your arms around his neck and hug him close. He seemed surprised but then he relaxed and hugged you back. He held you as tight as possible.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you...but I will try my hardest to remember." You whispered into his ear. He clutched you tighter.

***time skip***

Two days later, Rhonda returned with the great news that Steve could take you home. Steve hugged her so tight that his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her face.

Steve had filled you in on lots of things. About missions, funny stories and experiences and more. And apparently, you two were dating. When he told you this, both of you blushed furiously.

He helped you pack up your clothes and belongings. He held your hand and led you out of the building. As you both climbed into the car, Rhonda waved with a wide grin on her face. You both waved back as you drove away.

By the time you reached your apartment, it was already **10:45 pm**, and the both of you were very tired. You set your bag on the ground in your bedroom, and sat on your bed.

"Here, your gonna want these. These are your favorite..." Steve handed you a pair of folded pajamas. The top was a _David Bowie '78 _t shirt and the bottoms were a pair of baggy, blue and purple polka dot, microfiber pants. You smiled. They seemed familiar somehow. You take them into your hands and hold them to your chest.

"Thanks, Steve." You smiled. He kissed the top of your head and left so that you can change.

After he left, you held the pajamas to your face. You took in the scent, and hoped that all of your memories would come flooding back.

Nothing.

You cried as quietly as you could into the pajamas. How could you not remember? You desperately wanted to remember. You wanted to remember Steve, and missions and Thor being a hilarious idiot. But nothing came to mind.

You wiped your eyes and changed into the clothes.

"Steve, you can come in now."

"Okay." He came in, with eyes red and puffy.

"Steve, have you been crying?" You held his face in your hands.

"Yes..." You enveloped him into another hug. You could hear quiet sobs right next to your ear.

"Let's go to bed, okay?" You pull away.

"Alright."

You both climb under the covers and turn out the bedside lamps. Once you were all settled in, you snuggled close to his chest. His arms held you close to his body and you fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat.

***time skip***

You awoke suddenly. You turned and looked at the clock and it read **3:34 am**. You looked at Steve and shook him.

"Steve! Steve, wake up! Stevie!" He sat up in an instant.

"What, what?! What's happened?"

"Steve...I remember!" You exclaimed with tears lacing your eyes.

"OH MY GOD! (name), I'm so happy!" He engulfed you into a hug. You both sobbed happy sobs for at least five minutes. You swore to yourself that you would never let yourself forget Steve ever again.


End file.
